


Data and Msg Rates May Apply

by greeneggs101



Series: SorikuWeek2018 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018, Texting, kh3 trailer spoilers, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku and Sora are worlds away. Thankfully technology has caught up.Day 2 of SoRiku Week: Familiarity/with their phones





	Data and Msg Rates May Apply

**Author's Note:**

> The inappropriate humor is mostly just... boy talk? I dunno, it was inspired by a drunk conversation between my brother and I after watching the Toy Story trailer together. My brother was mostly wondering about the practicality of being a toy.... I'm sorry in advance.

6 Messages From Sora:

_ Riku?  _

_ Riiiiiiku? _

_...are you there? _

_ Can you even get messages in the realm of darkness _

_ This is gonna really suck if you can’t. _

_ Riku... plz answer!! _

 

3 messages from Riku

**Yes Sora... I can get messages. Apparently.**

**Mickey says that they might get delayed though... or I might get them early. Time works... strange down here.**

**Or I might get them all at once** . 

 

1 new message from Sora

_ So... you might respond to a message I haven’t sent yet? _

 

1 new message from Riku

**Yep.**

 

1 message from Sora

_ Huh...weird... _

 

\---

 

_ So... my dick disappeared. Hope your day is going better than that. _

 

**...Just got this. Please explain.**

 

_ Aww c’mon Riku, you won’t even tell me how your day is going. _

 

**I’m fine. I’m a bit more concerned about you. And your dick.**

 

_ Hehe... so I may have been over-exaggerating. My dick didn’t exactly disappear per say, as much as it is that children’s toys usually don’t have dicks. Or other... sexy parts.  _

 

**Genitalia, Sora. Use words you learned in school**

 

_ We learned that in school? _

_ Anyway, yeah. We went into a world that was populated with toys. Was kind of fun, but you know Donald’s a stickler for world order. So yeah, I got turned into a toy with no working dick parts.  _

 

**I’m both horrified and slightly intrigued. How did you go to the bathroom?**

 

_ Riku! C’mon, I’m telling you a slightly traumatizing experience and you want to know how I managed to piss? _

_ I just held it till we got back to the ship. Toys don’t pee either. Besides, was kind of busy.   _

 

**I’m sorry that losing your dick was traumatizing. Currently I’m trying to not get overrun by some kind of wave made out of shadows.**

 

_ Riku? _

_ Riku?!! _

_ Riku c’mon let me know you’re okay! _

_ Riku!! _

_ Riku, just hang on. I’m gonna get the ship back from Donald’s control and we’ll come rescue you just hold on! _

 

**Sora I’m fine. You keep doing what you’re doing. That’s important too. Don’t come here.**

 

_ Riiikuu! _

_ Riku don’t scare me like that. _

 

**I’m sorry... I promise I’ll only scare you with traumatizing dick stories.**

 

_ :( Riku... _

_ If you think that was traumatizing, I literally have no idea where my dick went in this new world. It’s just not there, instead replaced with a bunch of fuzz.  _

 

**.....PLEASE explain.**

 

_ Ugh... maybe after we’re out of here. Just know that Donald goes a little overboard when it comes to fitting in with the world order.  _

 

\---

 

Picture sent: Riku posed in front of what appears to be a person dressed in an Organization cloak and wearing a helmet. 

**Is this the asshole you speak of?**

 

_ Huh? Riku, what do you mean?  _

_ Riiku? _

_ Was that a future text? _

_ That must have been a response to a future text. _

\---

 

_ Out of curiosity, how many princess did Maleficent say there was? _

 

**Huh? What brought that up?**

 

_ Just answer the question. Please. So I know I’m not crazy.  _

 

**Seven. You’re not crazy. Usually.**

 

_ That’s what I thought. Kairi, Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Jasmine, and Alice. _

 

**...right...**

 

_ Okay. Cool. cool. Totally cool _

_ Except kinda not because there’s this woman here who says that there are seven new princesses of heart. _

_ Thoughts? _

 

**Talked it over with Mickey.**

**Have no idea**

**Good luck with that though.**

 

_ Gee...thanks _

 

\----

 

Picture sent: Image of Sora posed in a selfie in front of a unconscious person wearing an organization cloak and a helmet. 

_ Beware this asshole _

_...your text from a few days ago that you will send later makes so much more sense... _

 

**???**

\---

 

**Hey Sora... you awake?**

**And can you text?**

 

_ Yeah... I’m fine... _

Picture sent: Floating lanterns filling a night sky.

 

**Beautiful.**

 

_ Right? We’re waiting for Flynn and Rapunzel to get back. But I guess this is a tradition they do here every year in hopes that the lost princess will see them and return.  _

_ I really wish you were here.  _

 

**Any idea who the lost princess is?**

**And I wish I was there too...**

 

_ No idea. When this is all over there, we should come back.  _

 

**Sure... you gonna bring Kairi too?**

 

_ Maybe, I guess. If she wants to come. But I was thinking you would really enjoy this.  _

 

**...okay Sora...**

 

_ What did you want to talk about? I know it wasn’t about these floating lanterns.  _

 

**It’s nothing.**

 

_ Riku... _

 

**Really... I’ll tell you when I see you. It’ll mean more that way.**

 

_ Okay?? _

_ Is it something bad?? _

 

**No. Not really?? It’s just... something that’s been on my mind. And in this place... it makes me want to say it. Because not saying it seems to be making it worse.**

 

_ Making what worse?? _

_ Riku?? _

_ Riku???????  _

_ Riku, if you don’t answer I swear I’ll grab Donald and Goofy and we’ll find a way to get into that realm of darkness. Mission or no mission.  _

 

**I’m fine, Sora.**

 

_ Don’t lie.  _

 

**I’m okay. I’m not in immediate danger.**

 

_ That’s not the same thing as fine.  _

 

**I know... You’ll understand when I tell you.**

 

_ Okay... _

_ But don’t think I’m gonna let you forget!! _

 

**Deal.**

 

\---

 

_ Riku? Yen Sid he lost track of you and Mickey in the realm of darkness. The helmet guy came back and had Aqua with him. Something was wrong though.  _

_ Riku?? _

_ Please answer!!  _

_ Please!! _

_ I’m coming. I don’t care if you answer, I’m coming to get you and bring you home.  _

 

\--

 

_ Riku?? _

_ I miss you.  _

 

**I’m literally one room away.**

 

_ It’s not the same... _

_ You’re recovering.  _

_ While I’m waiting my turn to get berated for my ‘reckless actions’ _

 

**You *were* reckless.**

 

_ But I had to. If I didn’t you would have died! _

 

**I know.**

**Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful.**

**But it was pretty reckless.**

**You could have been hurt.**

**What would I have done then?**

 

_ I know...  _

_ I’m sorry.  _

_ When I’m done here, I’m gonna come talk with you. It’s important! _

_ Really important _

_ So don’t fall asleep!!! _

 

**Okay, Sora. I promise.**

 

\---

 

**So, how are Leon and the others?**

 

_ You’d know if you came with me.  _

 

**I know. But I’m still needed here. Terra’s and Aqua are both still recovering, and Yen Sid thinks I can help them.**

 

_ You can help them. I know you can. You’re the best.  _

 

**Thanks Sora. I’ll come with you next time.**

 

_ It’s a date!  _

Picture Sent: A selfie of Sora winking at the camera, jacket off and sweat dripping down his forehead. 

 

**Beautiful.**

 

_ Haha. I’m literally covered in sweat and dirt. Leon wanted to start replanting the gardens today.  _

 

**You’re still beautiful.**

 

_ Thanks Riku. Now Leon’s asking why my face is turning red. _

 

Picture sent: Riku smirking at the camera. 

 

_ Okay now that’s not fair! You can’t send me pictures looking a suave and cool and I can’t retaliate because I’m covered in sweat!  _

 

**Really Sora? *Suave?***

 

_ I heard it from Yuffie.  _

 

**I’m more impressed you spelled it right.**

 

_...autocorrect might have helped.  _

 

**Ahh...**

 

**I love you.** _ Riku, I love you.  _

 

**Jinx!** _Jinx!_

 

_ I sent it first! _

 

**In your dreams!**

 

_ :P Whatever. I can’t wait to see you.  _

 

**Me neither. It’ll be soon. At least we’ll have our phones till then.**

 

_ Yep. I’ll call you tonight.  _

 

**Talk to you soon**

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, and there were other places I wish I could have gone with this, but I have work today so it can't be much longer. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
